


Don't Tense up or the Fish Will Run

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nervous boy who plays games for girls learns how to swim with the help of a seadwelling prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tense up or the Fish Will Run

He taught you how to swim

before you even knew what FLARPers did;

he taught you to trust

the water like a friend.

He taught you in shallow pools

formed in secluded caves,

where monsters couldn't breed

your sorry sweeps to anxiety.

You used to be afraid of the dark.

In a nocturnal world, that’s the worst.

But’s it just a more withdrawn color

than most, and it must be brave -

like you through the waves,

and he had to hold you by your elbows,

not your hand. Scared to look below,

you held your eyes close and closed.

It was fascinating - the way his arms chose

their diet, swooped like lusii mouths,

gill-tipped lips down south.

You could never get the sand

out of your sandals, nor the fact

that he left his shoes by the shore

along with all he kept on his back.


End file.
